Only me when I'm with you
by Desuke-Love
Summary: Blaine realises that if he doesn't act fast, he could lose Kurt forever. So what will he do? Serenade him of course! One shot, Klaine fluff


**So Klaine is like, my new obsession (just like most Glee fans lol) ^^ So what else is there to do but write some fanfiction on them? **

**I'm not sure when this is set, lol, sometime between Silly Love Songs and Original Song, and it's just a little one shot I liked the idea of lol ^^**

**If anyone has any ideas of other one shots they'd like to see, let me know and I'll see if I'm interested in writing it ^^**

**So yeah, I don't own Glee (obviously. If I did I would just re-title it The Klaine Show lol XD)**

Wes and David shook their heads as Blaine sighed for the fifth time in as many minutes. They'd heard of being love sick, but this was just ridiculous.

"Look, just because Kurt was with a guy doesn't mean he was on a date," David reasoned.

"But what if he was? What if he's all happy and lovey dovey with this guy and I've missed my chance because I'm..."

"A dense idiot?" Wes offered. Blaine narrowed his eyes at him.

"Oh sure, you can talk, Mr Denial. How long did it take you to figure out you were gay even though everyone else already knew?"

"Leave Thad and I out of this," Wes huffed.

"Look, why don't you just ask Kurt about it?" David reasoned.

"Or you could just blindly serenade him," Wes teased.

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea," Blaine smiled, getting up from his seat. "I got to go pick a song guys!"

"Wait, don't..." But Blaine was already gone.

Wes shook his head. "Think it'll work?"

"Definitely. Kurt's obviously crazy about him," David smiled confidently.

"Understatement of the century."

xxx

Blaine flicked through the songs on his iPod, desperate to find the perfect one to sing to Kurt. Sure, the last time he'd sung to a guy it had blown up in his face, but with Kurt, he was sure it would work, because a; he'd only had very small feelings for Jeremiah , because trying to get with him was only part of his try-to-ignore-my-feelings-for-Kurt-in-case-I-mess-everything-up-and-lose-him-forever plan (yes, he, Blaine Anderson, was that stupid sometimes) and b; Kurt had made it clear that he would be thrilled to have a guy serenade him.

And then he found it. The song he wanted to sing to Kurt. _It's perfect!_

xxx

Kurt looked up from filing his nails as he heard a knock on his dorm room door.

"Come in," he called. Blaine peeked nervously around the door.

"Hey."

"Hey."

Blaine hesitated. "Can I come in?"

"I said you could didn't I?" Kurt raised an eyebrow. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I... n-nothing," Blaine stammered, walking in clutching his boom box.

_What's he so nervous about? _Kurt wondered. It wasn't like Blaine to stutter and get nervous.

"Want to sit down?" Kurt asked, patting the bed. Blaine shook his head.

"I was thinking about you today," he said, looking up at the ceiling.

"Oh?" Kurt asked with a feigned calmness, when inside, his heart was thumping away like crazy. _He was thinking about me? Why? Maybe he... no, it's not possible! Is it?_

"Yeah," Blaine nodded. He put his boom box on Kurt's desk.

"Want me to practise something with you?"

"No, I ... wanted to sing something for you. To you."

_Oh my Gaga, oh my Gaga, oh my Gaga!_

"O-ok."

Blaine clicked a button on his boom box and shuffled awkwardly as the melody began to pour from the speakers.

_Friday night beneath the stars  
>In a field behind your yard<br>You and I are painting pictures in the sky  
>And sometimes we don't say a thing<br>Just listen to the crickets sing  
>Everything I need is right here by my side<em>

Kurt was frozen as his eyes and Blaine's locked together as the boy sang._  
><em>

_And I know everything about you  
>I don't wanna live without you<em>

_I'm only up when you're not down  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground<br>It's like no matter what I do  
>Well you drive me crazy half the time<br>The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true  
>And I'm only me when I'm with you<em>

Blaine sung the words with a passion that made Kurt dizzy. There was no question that Blaine meant every word; he didn't take his eyes off of Kurt once, but kept them locked as he poured his heart out through song, and something else in his eyes that Kurt could only hope was love.

_When I'm with anybody else _

_It's so hard to be myself  
>Only you can tell<em>

_That I'm only up when you're not down  
>Don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground<br>It's like no matter what I do  
>Well you drive me crazy half the time<br>The other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true  
>And I'm only me<br>Who I wanna be  
>Well, I'm only me when I'm with you<br>With you_

The music stopped and neither boy said a word. Kurt was the first to look away, bowing his head to hide the blush that graced his cheeks.

"Say something," Blaine whispered. Kurt swallowed nervously.

"I... I don't know what to say," he admitted. Blaine walked over and sat next to him on the bed.

"Kurt, I ... I've been an idiot. I was so scared of losing you completely that I tried to ignore my feelings and carry on as just friends. But..." He took Kurt's hand. "But when I saw you today at the mall with that guy... well you looked so happy, and... I know it could have easily just been a friend you'd bumped into or something, but... I realised that I wouldn't be able to handle watching you be with someone else. That I had to step up and make a move and tell you... tell you that I ... that I love you Kurt."

Kurt's eyes widened. "You... you... love me?"

Blaine simply nodded.

"But... but you... I ... I mean I ..."

But he was cut off by Blaine's lips pressing against his, gently at first, as if he were afraid Kurt would shatter like a thin sheet of ice. Kurt wove his hands through Blaine's hair and pulled him closer, deepening the kiss. Coherent thought became impossible, because _he'd wanted this for so long. _Blaine pulled Kurt closer still, the kiss becoming passionate in an innocent but hormonal frenzy. Kurt managed to pull away long enough to breath "I love you too," before they kissed again and again, completely lost in each other.

Because being loved by someone who loved you for and despite everything you were; that's all either of them ever wanted. And they had found it. In each other.

**Good grief, this is pure mush :S lol XD . Hope you guys like it? Lol. And yeah, Wes and Thad are together in this universe. I'm thinking of writing a one shot for them too ^^ Well, I hope you guys enjoyed it and didn't puke rainbows lol. Please review, I'd love some feedback! Thanks ^^**


End file.
